Semiconductor devices are used in many consumer electronic products such as cell phones and laptop computers. However, before use the semiconductor must be designed such that they conform to the space allotted in the product in which they are used, as well as deal with other issues arising from the operation of the device itself.
First, it is desirable to remove heat from the semiconductor die while it is in operation, since the die will generate heat during operation. Heat dissipation is desirable because heat can lower efficacy of the die or even fatally affect the device. Thermal clips have been attached to semiconductor dies to act as a natural heat sink, however improved methods of dissipating heat or cooling the die are desirable.
Second, versatility in attachment to printed board circuits is desired. Since consumer products are becoming smaller in size the need for versatility in semiconductors is greater. Creation of packaged semiconductor devices having reversible mounting capabilities to printed circuit boards (PCBs) is desirable. Further, packaged semiconductor devices with the same footprint, which can incorporate differing die sizes or multiple dies, are desirable. Electronic products can vary in the degree of capabilities, requiring different semiconductor dies or even multiple dies but with the same footprint for manufacturing. Thus, a packaged device that allows for differing die sizes or multiple dies with the same footprint is desired. The invention addresses the aforementioned problems as well as others, in separate embodiments collectively and separately.